Sharon Yuki
Sharon Yuki (*17.September.1990) ist Member der Gruppe Temperature. Er spielt im Film Hapirapi mit. Sharon wurde durch seine Rolle in Asia Kids berühmt. Er ist mit Erina Yuki verheiratet. Die beiden haben zwei Kinder Angel - Love und Tem. Im Sommer.2013 wird er sein 3tes Kind bekommen. Biographie 1993 - 2002 Von 1993 bis 1996 war Sharon als Ciwo in der Beliebten Serie Familie Terrible zu sehen. Im Jahr 1994 bekamm der 4 jährige Sharon die Rolle des Sasho in Asia Kids und war dort neben Tsubasa Takizawa, seinen späteren Bandkollegen und Sayuri Hagiwara zu sehen. Sowie auch von Mela Hatamia der Schwester seines Bandkollegen Tatsuya Kahara. Der 4 jährige Sharon wurde für Zahlreichen Firmen das Gesicht und er wurde sehr bekannt. Erst mit dem Ende von Asia Kids konnte sich Sharon aus dem Image lösen und bewarb sich bei der HmG wo er auch sofort genommen wurde. Im Jahr 2002 wurde er Mitglied von Temperature. 2003 - 2009 Das Jahr 2003 fing für Sharon sehr gut an er bekam die Rolle in Cars - The Musical. Im selben Jahr bekam er die Hauptrolle Peach Color Love wo er für seinen Ersten Award erhielt. Im Jahr 2004 war Sharon in dem Film Hit Mina & Georg zu sehen, dies wurde sein 3 Film mit Tsubasa Takizawa und Sayuri Hagiwara. Der 14 jährige Sharon debütierte im Jahr 2003 mit seiner Gruppe und spielte in der Serie Wakkashiona mit die bis 2010 lief auch war er in dem Drama When you were a kid wo er neben Topstars zu sehen war und im Jahr 2004 bekam Sharon auch die Rolle in dem Film Hit 1820 ~Fambranche genekuna mekunela ra~. Im Jahr 2005 wurde es Schauspielerisch etwas ruhiger um Sharon, doch schon 2006 kam wieder neue Rollen auf ihn zu. Genuka Energieki auch folgte eine weitere Serie Uta mokunewa Kela Mewa im Jahr 2006 veröffentlichte Sharon seine Erste Indie Single My Love Song for my Darling für seine Serie Uta mokunewa Kela Mewa. Es folgte der Song Girls like it crazy sowie die Indie Single My Girl sing OH OH OH!. Erst 2007 folgte seine erste Major Single Dizzy Boy, Crazy Girls und seine 2te Single Hold me today longer forever sein erstes Album The Tempertarue Sharon folgte noch im August.2007. Für Sayuri´s erstes Album Schrieb er einen Song. Auch bekam Sharon die Rolle in dem Film Tenkuni - 1900 Fambranche egema kekaneria Nunewa dort sang er den Titel Song Disaster of Fairy. 2008 wurde es dann wieder Solo ruhig um ihn. Doch Anfang 2009 erschien sein erster Eigen Geschriebener Song gesungen von Sayuri Hagiwara Perfect Love. Er veröffentlichte kurz danach seinen ersten eigen geschriebenen Song Hunter Love. Sowie seine Single I love Mysterie.Ende 2009 wechselte er zur TDG. 2010 - 2012 In März.2010 wurde bekannt das Sharon mit Erina Yaguchi ein Kind erwartet. Die Gemeinsame Tochter kam im September.2010 auf die Welt und wurde Angel - Love Cinderella getauft. Im April.2010 veröffentlichte Sharon seine 6te Solo Single Sorry I cheated you aber auch seine 7te Single den er Angel Love nannte. Im Jahr 2010 erschien auch das Zweite Album von ihm Memories I will never forget sowie eine Indie Single mit Erina Yaguchi Little Cinderella. Im Jahr.2012 wurde der gemeinsame Sohn Tem - Rock Jackelos geboren. Er kündigte am 07.Dezember.2012 an, am 24.Dezember.2012 nach 9 Jahren Temperature zu verlassen. Discographie Singles Indie Single #My Love Song for my Darling 2006 #Girls like it crazy 2006 #My Girl sing OH OH OH! 2006 #Litle Cinderella feat. Erina Yaguchi 2010 Major Single #Dizzy Boy, Crazy Girl 2007 #Hold me today longer forever 2007 #Disaster of Fairy 2007 #Hunter Love 2009 #I love Mysterie 2009 #Sorry I cheated you 2010 #Angel Love 2010 Alben #The Temperature Sharon August.2007 #Memories I will never forget Shows/Movies Kategorie:Births in 1990 Kategorie:Twin Kategorie:Papa Idol Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:Temperature Kategorie:Temperature Member Kategorie:Graduated Member Kategorie:Debut 2003